footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Tottenham Hotspur F.C.
Daniel Levy | manager = José Mourinho | coach = | currentleague = Premier League | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018-19 | lastleague = Premier League | lastposition = 4th | current = 2019-20 | website = http://www.tottenhamhotspur.com }} Tottenham Hotspur Football Club, commonly referred to as Spurs, is an English football club located in Tottenham, London, that plays in the Premier League. The club's home stadium is White Hart Lane. Its newly developed training ground is in Bulls Cross on the northern borders of the London Borough of Enfield. Founded in 1882, Tottenham won the FA Cup for the first time in 1901, making it the only non-League club to do so since the formation of the Football League. Tottenham was the first club in the 20th century to achieve the League and FA Cup Double, winning both competitions in the 1960–61 season. After successfully defending the FA Cup in 1962, in 1963 it became the first British club to win a UEFA club competition – the European Cup Winners' Cup. In 1967 it won the FA Cup for a third time in the 1960s. In the 1970s Tottenham won the League Cup on two occasions and was the inaugural winner of the UEFA Cup in 1972, becoming the first British club to win two different major European trophies. In the 1980s Spurs won several trophies: the FA Cup twice, FA Community Shield and the UEFA Cup in 1984. In the 1990s the club won the FA Cup and the League Cup. When it won the League Cup once more in 2008, it meant that it had won a major trophy in each of the last six decades – an achievement only matched by Manchester United. The club's Latin motto is Audere est Facere (lit: "To Dare Is to Do"), and its emblem is a cockerel standing upon a football. The club has a long-standing rivalry with near neighbours Arsenal, which is known as the North London derby. Players Current squad Out on loan Club alumni Former players :Main article: Tottenham Hotspur F.C. players Managers :Main article: Tottenham Hotspur F.C. managers Honours Domestic '''League' * Football League First Division: ** Winners (2): 1950–51, 1960–61 ** Runners-up (4): 1921–22, 1951–52, 1956–57, 1962–63 * Football League Second Division: ** Winners (2): 1919–20, 1949–50 ** Runners-up (2): 1908–09, 1932–33 * Southern League: ** Winners (1): 1899–1900 * Western League: ** Winners (1): 1903–04 Cup * FA Cup: ** Winners (8): 1901, 1921, 1961, 1962, 1967, 1981, 1982, 1991 ** Runners-up (1): 1987 * League Cup: ** Winners (4): 1971, 1973, 1999, 2008 ** Runners-up (4): 1982, 2002, 2009, 2015 * FA Charity Shield: ** Winners (7): 1921, 1951, 1961, 1962, 1967*, 1981*, 1991* (* shared) ** Runners-up (2): 1920, 1982 European * European Cup/UEFA Champions League: ** Semi-Finals (1): 1961–62 ** Quarter-Finals (1): 2010–11 * UEFA Cup: ** Winners (2): 1972 (inaugural winners), 1984 ** Runners-up (1): 1974 * UEFA Cup Winners' Cup: ** Winners (1): 1963 * Anglo-Italian League Cup: ** Winners (1): 1971 Also see *Logo history External links * Category:Clubs Category:Tottenham Hotspur F.C. Category:Premier League clubs Category:English clubs Category:FA Cup winners Category:Football League Cup winners Category:FA Community Shield winners Category:UEFA Europa League winners Category:UEFA Cup Winners' Cup winners